Divided Family : A Neopets Story
by Wolfie-lupus
Summary: This is a story about my neopets account, Wolf the jedi, and my pets. Its a story about Good and Evil, heroes and villains, secrets and truths, with lots of twists and turns. Listen well to the tale...
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to the story, The Divided Family. You can read this part first, or last, doesn't matter that much. Unless you want to understand what's going on (background history).

Arthur's Note: I figured I should clarify some things before starting the story. This story takes place on Neopia, the world of Neopets. (go to Neopets dot com to find out more about that!) But neopia has changed much since I started to write this story, so some things no longer match up with the Neopet World of today. So here is the background history: This story takes place before the 2nd Battle for Meridell plot, before the Lost Desert Plot, before Hannah and the Ice Caves plot, before The Curse of Maraqua plot, before the Tale of Woe plot, before the Journey to the Lost Isles plot, before The Cyodrake's Gaze Plot, and before the Return of Dr. Sloth plot. This story also takes place before they discovered/created the other side of the world, so it was only the first few places that we knew of and could go to (Faerie Land, Neopia Central, Terror Mountain, Haunted Woods, Lost Desert, Meridell, Mystery Island, Krawk Island, Tyrannia). ( I know, a lot has happened since the start of my writing this story) I can't really change the story to fit the times (since it would mess with the story), so I'm just saying, it happened long ago. This story also takes place before Neopets came out with the NC Mall (where you can buy and put clothes on your neopets), so in this story, all the pets are naked (in a sense). DO NOT TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY! Don't think of them being naked like humans, but naked like animals (without their private parts showing), since that is how the original way neopets were on Neopets , they didn't wear clothes, but weren't considered 'naked'. I may have them wear clothes later on in later stories or I may not, but DON'T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY. I've also changed my account since the start of writing this story, so here's clarification about that. This story takes place before my pets were painted, and before I had four pets. In the beginning of my account and this story, I have only two pets, a yellow Lupe and a yellow Wocky. I got my other two pets later on, and I painted them later on (this will be covered in later stories dealing with my pets). I've also changed my neohome (original neohome, not the new prettier version of neohomes), so now my neohome is much larger than what it once was. I'll explain what it was like during the story. And so here it goes!:

This is a Story of good and evil. Of The Lightning Warrior and of Chaos of the Night and their many clashes. But this is also a story of twists and secrets, and beware to those faint of heart. Listen closely to the tale...

Deep underground, under Neopian Central, is an organization called **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**., **S**ecret **A**gents **O**f **N**eopia. This organization was created in the beginning of Neopian Society, to serve and protect the pets of Neopia from evil criminal masterminds. They sent agents out to stop the more difficult crimes that the regular police force can't handle. They usually sent out agents in pairs, an older one to train the younger, but that tradition was on hold for now, due to the latest criminal mastermind, Chaos of the Night. The organization's current leader, known to most as the 'Chief', didn't want to endanger the only agent that they had left. That agent was Warrior of Lighting, and since she didn't have an older partner, she didn't get that many missions. But that was about to change...


	2. Part 1

Divided Family part 1: We must stop Chaos of the Night!

by Wolf The Jedi. (AKA Wolfie-lupus)

One day, Warrior of Lighting was doing paper work in her office...well, actually, she did paper work every day. Light was a beginning agent, and she hadn't been on any big missions before, since there was no one who could be her partner. So Light would only do small missions, such as stopping neighborhood crooks from robbing banks and saving kidnapped victims.

But her mind was on other things that today, like Chaos of the Night and how truly evil she was. She had taken some important things, like the Mona Aisha, Queen Fyora's Magic Wand, all the Neggs in Neopia and such._ Boy is she good...I mean bad...I mean she's good at being bad! _AND_ to top it off, we're running out of agents to send out. Man, what will we do about her!?_ Light thought to herself. To her friends, Warrior of Lighting was called Light. Light was a yellow Lupe, and she has a younger sister, a yellow Wocky named Camen Sandiego. With her owner, Wolf the Jedi, they made an average living as a family. But Light wanted to work, so she got a job at **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**.

Light worked at a desk, in a square white room. Most of the offices in **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. were white in color and didn't have that much in decoration, and they were all the same design. But since Light didn't like looking at blank white walls, she had put up posters that she had found around Neopia Central. There were posters of bands, posters of Faeries and even posters of different foods. In the center of the room was her desk, which had trinkets all over it. Light had little figurines of the different types of neopets, and even some petpets too. There were also trays for paper work, a few drawers to hold things and a special little orb. The orb was magical, it was a gift from the faeries to **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. for having helped them. Light had tried to find out how **S.A.O.N. **had helped them, but she couldn't find any thing specific. The orb was used to send messages back and forth to different pets. Every pet had one, so they could all keep in touch.

Light was doing paper work about the latest bank robbery she had stopped. It was a typical mission for a beginning agent, and lately it seemed like the only thing Light did was stop bank robberies. _Maybe they should make a game where normal non-police pets have to stop robbers _Light thought as she filled out the report paper describing what pets had tried to rob the national bank, what weapons they had used and how she stopped them. Then Light had to find the book of 'official' ways to stop robberies and find the advisable way to subdue the criminals and write that down as well. In the process of doing this, Light received a call from the magical orb.

"Hello?" Lighting ask as she stares into the orb, to see who it was.  
"Warrior of Lighting? I'm requesting your assistance here in the command center for a mission." The Chief replays to Light's questioning gaze.  
"A mission? Me!? I get a mission?! I'll get on it right away!" she starts to head out when she heard with her highly developed Lupe ears the Chief say sarcastically, "That's nice, but you need to know what the mission is first..." Light stopped what she was doing and said "Oh ya!". Then she told the chief, "I'll be right there!" as she ran out into the maze of hallways.

Headquarters was like one big maze, with the command center in the middle. There were tunnels that lead away from the command center, which were connected to each other by more tunnels. The tunnels were all smooth and squared off, much like a high school hallway, with bland white paint. There were vents and lights that were on the ceiling, but other than that, the tunnels had no special feature. The only thing that could help someone find their way were signs that were placed on the walls, a mile apart from each other, and signs at the intersections of tunnels. It was all connected just like a giant spider's web. At first it could be a little confusing to new comers, but Light knew the tunnels like the back of her paw. There were tunnels and hallways for just about anything you would need in a crime fighting headquarters. There were tunnels that had jail cells, tunnels that had offices for agents, tunnels for items. If there was anything you might need fighting crime, they had it.

She ran through brightly lit tunnels, seeing all of the offices and work spaces of the missing agents. The doors were closed since no one needed the space, and some of the unused offices were even being used to hold the extra supplies that HQ had too much of since there weren't anyone to use all those items. Now all that was left were the petpets that worked there doing odd jobs, like cleaning the now dusty offices and hallways and going on errands. As Light continued to run through the tunnels on her way to the command center, petpets would call out to her.

"What're you running for Light?" They asked as Light zipped by.  
Light turned and jogged backwards while she replied "I'm off to see the Chief for a mission!"  
"That's great! Good luck!" The petpets said as Light turned back around and continued to run to the command center.

She finally made it to the command center in the middle of the base. That's where all the crime fighting mostly went on. The room was round, with big doorways to the main tunnels. In the room were many desks, all facing towards the center. In the center of the room was a stage, with another desk on it. This desk was the Chief's and was facing a wall with a big window. This window was different than most windows, it didn't show the outside. It would show anything the Chief wanted it to. It was more like a mirror then anything, a magical mirror. The faeries gave it to **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. and made it magical in return for **S.A.O.N.'**s help. Light had tried to find out how **S.A.O.N. **had helped the faeries a second time, but she couldn't find out, no one would tell her.

"So what's the mission?" Lighting asks the Chief as she walked up the aisle towards the center stage. The Chief was a Starry Kau, and Light never found out what the chief's name was, nor if she once had an owner.  
"Chaos of the Night will strike once more and you need to stop her." The Chief said from behind the desk.  
"Me? Stop her?! But you always ask someone else to do it..." Lighting replied shocked.  
"Yes, well, you see, she has taken ALL of our agents..." the Chief responds. "But not me..." Lighting said slowly. "Right, but not you, so you must stop her," responds the chief.  
"Yes, well, am I the only one left?" Lighting asked curiously.  
"Well there is that Nimmo, WereLeo, but his goal is to get a good photo of Chaos of the Night. So he won't be of much help and besides he has no training as an agent, and you do. So you're the one who must do it. That's if you want to, but if not-" the Chief started to say as Light cuts her off with, "OK! You got me! I'll do it!"  
The Chief replied to Light's outburst, "Good, now here is the mission: so far there has been letters predicting what she will go for and so far they have been proved right. So we believe that she'll go here," the Chief says as she points to the magical mirror, which now had an image of Tyrannia with it's plateaus and forests. Then she continued on, "to Tyrannia Plateau to take the Giant Omelette so that no one may get their omelette's in the morning. You must try to stop her."  
Light replied enthusiastically to the news with, "On my way Chief!"  
"Don't forget to get the basic equipment you'll need for this mission!" the Chief called out to Light as she ran back down the rows of desks, towards the doorway for items. "Yeah, I won't forget!" Light shouted over her shoulder as she ran down the passage.

Light ran through tunnel after tunnel, passed door after door of different item rooms. She turned around a corner and stopped at a door labeled 'Weapons'.  
"Hey there Light! What you doing around this part of the base?" Asked a GX-4 Oscillabot, called Robot. Robot was the head of the weapons department.  
"Oh good! I found you! Listen, I've got a case and I need items for it. What should I take?" asked Light as she and Robot entered the room. Light was amazed to find that all the walls were stocked with different battle items. There were more items than she ever thought to have been made in that one room alone.  
"A case, eh? Well good for you. 'Bout time you was given one. I'd say take one of everything. So you'd have at lest SOMETHING that could help. Just remember, you break it, you buy it." Replied Robot with a smile.  
"Yeah, sure thing, Robot," Light said jokingly.

Light looked around the room, which was as almost as big as a warehouse, stocked full with items. The rows and rows of items were ordered by the type of item it was, then by alphabetical. Light and Robo walked up and down the different aisle, while Robo filled a pack with the items that were most often taken on bigger missions like the one Light had just received. In the pack were healing items, freezing items, blasting items, and even some magical items, just in case of anything.

"Now that you have items for your case, you need something else too. Come with me." Robot said after Light put the pack onto her back.

Together, they headed for a separate room that was connected to the weapons room by a door in the far back of the room. Once they entered the side room, which had a sign that said "Inventions", Light was again amazed by what she saw. They walked pass rows and rows of items of all types. There were battle items, potions, healing bottles, and spells. Then it got weirder. The farther they went, the stranger the items became. At first it was just regular items, then it became a mixture of different items, almost like someone dumped a bunch of things into Jhuidah the Island Faerie's cooking pot. Then they turned around a corner and came to a desk covered with items. Some were in little pieces and some were being put back together with different pieces added on. It was a desk meant for inventions in progress. There was an old Doglefox sitting in front of the desk, who seemed to be working on something new.

"Dogboy, what are you up to now?" Robot asked as he approached the old Doglefox.  
"Just tinkering, Robot, just tinkering. Who's that with you?" Dogboy said in a rough voice as he noticed Light.  
"Dogboy, this is Warrior of Lighting. Light, this is our top inventor and keeper of the Talismans, Dogboy. Light got her first big mission today, so she'll need her symbol." Robot said as he sat next to the old Doglefox.  
"She got a mission, eh? Well then Missy, you'll need to come over here." Dogboy said as he turned his attention back to Light and beckoned her to come. Light went toward him hesitantly, still unsure of what was going on.  
"This is the run down. Each agent had his or her own symbol, which they wore on a talisman either around their neck or arm or as an earring. All depends on what floats your boat. So come over here and pick up some." Dogboy said as he pulled Light closer.

Dogboy brought Light to shelves of talismans which was situated next to his invention desk. The talismans were hung on a wall by hooks and pins, the better to get an overview of all the talisman. There were rows and rows of them, each with a different symbol on the front. They even had different colored string. There was one that caught Light's eye, it had golden string with a symbol of a Lupe Moon Charm on it.

She picked it up and turned it around in her paw, when a sudden gust of wind blew past. The wind lasted only for a moment, but it gave Light the feeling that the owner of the talisman would have fate on their side.

Dogboy and Robot watched Light as she stared at the talisman in awe. They knew what this meant, that she was destined to have that talisman and that she was meant play an important role in the future.

But then she put it back where it was. It was a sudden movement, as if she didn't want to do it but had to. Dogboy gave a start, he didn't expect her to put it back where she found it.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Dogboy asked in surprise, for none had ever done that before. Once they had picked a talisman they liked, they normally kept it. It was a shock to see someone who had chosen right on the first try to put it back almost immediately.  
"Nothing is wrong with it. Its just that, someone must own it. It's too good for it to be unowned." Light said as she backed away from the talisman. Dogboy laughed as he realized what she meant.  
"No, no, Light. It's alright. If it's here, then no one owns it. Not anymore at least. I don't know who owned it first, do you Dogboy?" Robot asked with a smile for Light, to reassure her that it was fine for her to take it.  
"The last one to own that particular talisman was called The White Lupe. As you can tell by the name, he was a white Lupe. He was one of the best, he could do anything. He saved pets and sometimes faeries too. He was pretty cool." Dogboy said as his eyes glazed over with memories of the old days.  
"Well if he was so good and cool, why doesn't he have this talisman now?" Light asked as she stared at the talisman once more. Almost instantly, she knew she had hit a sore spot.  
"Why doesn't he have it now, eh? That's a good question, one that I have the answer to. However, the answer is not one you'd like. Not even I like the answer. He was the first to disappear after having gone to stop Chaos of the Night. The only thing found after he disappeared was his talisman. But don't think that just because it was once his means that you can't take it. Its a tradition to pass on the talismans once the agent who had it first either goes missing or if he or she retires." Dogboy said as he picked up the talisman and handed it to Light, to prove that it's now hers.  
"Are you sure? I never knew about that tradition." Light said, as she took the talisman from the Doglefox.  
"I have never been more sure ever in my life. Go and take it. You also may want to speak to your family about your mission." Dogboy said as he turned back to his 'tinkering'.

Light stood there for a moment, then suddenly she gave Dogboy a hug. Then she turned to Robot and hugged him too. "Thank you, thank you both! And now I'll go to speak with my family about my trip. I will stop Chaos if its the last thing I do," Light said as she turned to go.

Robot and Dogboy looked at each other as Light left to tell her owner about her 'trip' and smiled, for they both knew how she could be. For even though Light knew most of the petpets, all the petpets knew about her. They knew about how she tried her best, and yet never got a mission, or a chance to prove herself. Now that she had a chance to prove herself, she was willing to give it her all._ Oh well. I just hope she doesn't get into trouble_, Robot thought to himself as he watched her go.

"That girl is destined for greatness. I can tell. She is a lot like The White Lupe when he was young." Dogboy said without turning from his work.  
"Yeah. I and every other petpet can tell that much. I just wish the Chief and everyone else would have noticed earlier." Robot replied as he thought about what Light must face on her journey. _I hope that it doesn't change her too much, just enough to survive what she must do...  
_


	3. Part 2

Divided Family part 2: Its time to go!

By Wolf the jedi

(At Light's House)

Light ran up to her house, panting a little from the run between HQ and her home. Her house was one story, with five rooms; two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. It was small, but comfy all the same. Light opened the front door with a greeting for Wolf, who was in the living room reading.

"Hey Light, back so soon?" Wolf greeted in reply, putting the book down and standing up.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to have to leave soon though. Is that fine by you?" Light asked as she headed for her room that she shared with Camen Sandiego, her sister.

Wolf followed Light to her room, watching as Light looked around her room for anything that she might need that she didn't get from Robo. Light's and Cam's room was rather messy, but in an orginazed way. It had two beds, two dressers, and two tables with a chair each; one set of items for each of the two pets. There was a difference between the two sets of items, one was electric for Light, and the other was tiger for Cam. There were posters of bands and different types of faeries on the walls, and some plushies (of different pets) were laying around on the floor and beds.Light searched her dresser and under her bed for anything that she might want to take on the trip. Wolf merely watched as Light found a map and some spare neopoints to use for her trip.

"Where do you plan on heading to? And how long is this going to take? You shouldn't miss to much Neoschool, and there's been a lot of crime lately, you have to be careful when it comes to these things." Wolf said as Light put the map and neopoints into her already full pack.  
"Its a trip around neopia, starting from Tyrannian Plateau. After that, I don't know where I'll go, and I have no idea how long its going to take. It shouldn't be too long though, maybe a few days at most. And don't you worry about the crime rate, I can take care of myself." Light said with a smile, for she was leaving to try and lower the crime rate, after a fashion.

"You planning on going on your own, or can anyone join the party?" Wolf asked as she and Light headed for the living room and front door.  
"I was going to go on my own Wolf. Its part of my job at S.A.O.N. You know I've been training for this type of thing for a long time now. Don't you trust me to be OK?" Light said as she stopped before opening the front door. She turned to face Wolf, to see what her reaction would be. She hoped that by mentioning S.A.O.N. Wolf would let her go by herself.  
"Oh alright. Since you've convinced me of your ability to go by yourself, might as well let you. Just take care, alright? I don't want to lose you, either of you two. You mean the world to me... sigh Whatever, you going to tell your friends about this trip?" Wolf said as she opened the door for her adventurous pet.  
"Thanks Wolf, you mean a lot to me too. And yeah, I was going to tell my friends about the trip. I'd best be going then, if I'm to make it on time." Light said as she gave a hug to her owner, then headed out the door.  
"You take care, y'hear?!" Wolf shouted as Light began to run to the Neopian Bazaar, to head to the coffee shop her and her friends usually met at.  
"OK Wolf, I will," said Light as she ran down the street  
"Oh and Light! If you see your sister, tell her she should come home soon, or I'll go looking for her. And when I find her, if I have to go looking for her, she is going to get it." Wolf called to Light as she ran.  
"Yeah, I will Wolf!" Lighting called over her shoulder as she started to run. Realizing that she was late to meet with her friends, she ran all the way to the Coffee shop in The Deep Catacombs.

(Neopia Central)

Light raced through the streets of Neopia Central, since she was late to meet her friends. She ran by the many shops along the way. There was the slushie shop, the food store, the toy store, even the bank. Many pets and their owners were doing their morning shopping. As Light ran through the crowded streets, she bumped into many shoppers along the way. Some shook their fists at her, some yelled in surprise, and others just continued on their paths. Light would shout back apologies as she sped by.

Finally she made it to the Coffee shop that her and her friends liked to hang out at. It was in the catacombs, where many mysterous shops lay half-hidden in the many tunnels. The shop itself was one story, with a large front window instead of a wall, so pets could watch those outside while they sat and drank their drinks. The inside was very much like a dinner, with tables scattered around the room and booths along the walls and window front. There was a counter with stools for those who wanted to sit and wait for their orders. Light looked around, noticing the few pets who sat at the tables and booths, when she spotted her friends at the counter just about to pay the bill for their drinks and go. Light was still late, even though she had run almost the entire way.

"I...huff...made...puff...it..." Light heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.  
"Yeah, and like, just in time too. We were like, just about to leave." Said Extremly E, a Green Cybunny. Mostly every one called her E. Light and E met at Neoschool.  
"So whats up, dude? I mean, why'd you call us up here and on a weekend too, dude!" asked Cptain Jack Sparrow, a Blue Kougra. Light also met Jack at Neoschool.  
"Well, how about we all take a seat and then I'll tell you why." Suggested Light in a would-be causal voice.

So they picked one of the tables near the front window and sat down to listen to what Light had to say.

"Well, here goes... I'm going away on a trip around Neopia. I might be gone for some time and well...um...ah...I-I'm leaving today!" Light said in a rush to get the words out. Every one gasped at this, seeing how Light's owner Wolf, was notorious to have Neopoint trouble. Not that they didn't have any Neopoints, its just that Wolf liked to go shopping for expensive things... So, a trip around Neopia would cost a lot of Neopoints that they may not have had.  
"Wow! That's ammaaazing! Where will you guys go? The Lost Desert? Terror Mountain? Oh, maybe Faerieland?!" Asked Purrzika in excitement. Purrzika is a Faerie Aisha and Light met her at, you guessed it, Neoschool. Light's owner, Wolf, wanted her pets to be well educated.  
"Wha-What? What do you mean, 'you guys'? I'm going alone, that's the best part! Didn't I mention it?" Light went on happily. Another group gasp, and it wasn't not the good kind.  
"WHAT!?" One said,while another said, "Excuse me?!" They were shocked.  
"Yeah, isn't it cool? Just me and no one else," replied Light to her shocked friends.  
"Oh yeah, its real cool, that's if... you want to have Some Thing to take you who knows Where! Then we'd never see you again! Yeah, real cool!" Exploded Light's best friend in Neopia, Mick Bond. He was a Shadow Lupe and had been Light's best friend since they met one day in Neopia Central.

Light had met Mick at the Neopian Market one day, begging for some food. She had brought the hungry lupe to her owner, who then fed him some of the food they had just bought at the Market. Mick stayed for a few days after that, but soon returned to the streets where he felt at home the most. Wolf had considered adopting him, but Mick said no. So now he only played with and hung out with Light while she was in the city, since that's where he lived, on the streets. Mick didn't mind staying on the streets, and Light didn't mind so long as they stayed friends. But it was very rare that Mick would get so upset about anything, so Light was confused at his reaction.

Light sat there in shock and disbelieve at her friend. "But, this is what I've been waiting for, a chance at adventure... Plus its a mission, so it adds to the excitement..." Light said as she tried to understand her friend's behavior.  
"A mission?! A MISSION!?You don't get missions! You're not a detective! AND you can't go after Chaos of the Night!! No one can! She is too hard to get to, let alone catch!" Mick shouted at Light, trying to get her to see reason.  
"But I can handle it. That's what we've been training for, a chance at adventure and fun..." Light retorted, still unable to understand the problem.  
"I can get Chaos of the Night and I will put her in prison, just you see. Mick, this is what I've trained for and I'm not letting you ruin it for me." Light yelled as she ran out the door, not listening to her friends trying to call her back.

Lighting ran on and on, not really paying attention to where she was going. Once she felt a bit calmer, she gazed at her surroundings and found herself in front of **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. HQ. As she walked in sad silence, as she tried to understand Mick's behavior. Once again she was not paying attention, and found herself in her office, where she cried silently for a while. HQ's petpets wondered what happened, but she said nothing to them.

(Coffee Shop)

"Oh dear, now you've done it," said Purrzika, "You've gone and upset her." She looked at Mick with a frown on her face.  
"But its the truth! Or should I just lie to her and say something like, 'Oh, Congrats! I hope you have a wonderful time and try not to be taken by some stranger in some deserted place where no one can help you, OK?' She is my friend and I just want to make sure she is safe!" Mick said in a rage at the injustice of it all.  
"Yeah, of course, dude. We all want her to be safe. She's our friend too, you know. But still, dude, you could have been more nice about it." Explained Jack to Mick as to why they were mad at him for yelling at Lighting.

Mick was embarrassed, for he had thought that they didn't see how dangerous it could be for Light. But they had known and still they were happy for her because she was happy. The others would have tried to convince her about the dangers of going alone, once the whole 'Trip' excitement wore off.

"Oh, jeez...I feel like such a jerk. I had thought... that you guys... didn't mind... her going alone... Oh man, I was really mean to her. Oh, dung! What should I do?" Mick asked in desperation, looking at the others for help.  
"You, like, need to go after her. Even if you, like, can't find her right away...Its like, the thought that counts." Suggest E as she checked her reflection in a Star Compact Mirror.  
"Yeah, that's what I'll do. See you guys later! And if anything comes up, I'll let you know." Said Mick as he headed out the door to search for Lighting.

Mick looked for Lighting at the usual places that they had gone to and the ones that were Light's and his secret places to met and play at, which were at places that Light was not normally allowed to go to. Like behind some of the market stalls in the Neopian Marketplace, behind shops at the Bazaar and in some of the nearby climbing trees that Mick and Light liked to sit in. Wherever he looked it brought memories from when they were younger, memories of the times they played together and had fun, which made him feel like a bigger jerk. Then he had an idea of where to look next. _Oh, why didn't I think of it before! Where else to look but at her home? I guess its because I don't have a home, it makes me forget that she has one... Oh, well, I'll look there_, Mick thought to himself as he headed to Light's home.

(Light's House)

Mick ran to Light's home. It was on Chia Close, on the other side of Neopia Central where Mick started his look. So he crossed the entire city just to get to the right street that Light's home was on. It was much like a suburban area, with big lawns and houses on both sides of the street. The houses ranged in shape and size, depending on what the owner wanted. There were some one story houses, and some houses had as many as three stories. The thing that all of the houses had in common was big gardens, with lots of pants and decorations. Mick walked up the street, nervous about being in such a wealthy neighborhood. He stopped in front of Light's one story house, and took a big breath to steady his nerves. Mick then walked up the walkway that ran through the small garden, looking once again at the few flowers that Wolf grew. Wolf didn't like many things that had scents to them, but planted plants that would be useful and nice looking in a garden. Mick stopped in front of the rather plain but nice front door, once again debating wither to ask for Wolf's help. _Might as well try,_ he thought to himself as he sighed.

Mick knocked on the door of Light's home. "Hang on! I'm a coming!" Cries Wolf, Light's owner as she came and opened the door.

Wolf was an odd owner. She wasn't very strict, but she could be when it was needed. When Wolf first came to Neopia, she had taken a world tour for adventuring and exploring. The result of the trip was that she became a very laid back and relaxed owner. She insisted that her pets learn at least the basics of self-defense and offense, and that her pets had the best education they could want. But Wolf had her proublems too, she couldn't stop spending her money. No matter how much she saved up, she always managed to spend it all in a moment, usually. So all in all, she was an odd but OK owner. Mick was only worried about her unpredictable reaction to the news about Light.

"Ah-ha! So, Mick Bond, how may I help you? If you're looking for Light, she's not here. Cam is, she just came home, but normally you guys don't want to play with her. Or is it the other way around now?" Asked Wolf as she looked at Mick expectantly.

Mick felt his hopes that Light might have been there fly out the window.

"Oh, yeah, its just...um...Well, you see Wolf...She met with us, me and the others you see, but um...she had to ..." Mick attempted to say. He sighed thinking to himself, _Might as well tell the truth...Oh boy, am I going to be in trouble now_. "I sort of yelled at her...about her going alone. She ran off and was pretty upset last I saw her. I'm sorry..." Mick confessed and looked down in shame.  
"... I thought that something was odd about you coming here. Light had told me that she'd meet her friends and then go on the trip... Where did you look for her? The usual places, right? What about them places I'm not supposed to know you go to? Have you checked there?" Asked Wolf after a pause to collect her thoughts.  
"Wha-What!?" Mick asked in shock. "How do you know about? How did you know about where I checked or didn't check?"  
"Just because I don't go with you two when you go play, doesn't mean I don't pay attention. Besides, Cam likes to spy on Light and her friends and often tries to get Light in trouble by telling me. Now, tell me, did you look there?" Wolf said in a matter-of-fact way.  
"Oh, why that little-! Oh well... Yes, I did look at the usual and the unusual places. That's why I came here... Do you have any idea where she could be?" Mick asked in desperation.  
"Hummm... Yes, I think I know a place where she might be. You see, she goes to work in The Deep Catacombs. A long time ago, we ran into a robber, a Disco Kyrii. Light chased after him and caught him pretty quickly. A White Lupe, I believe he was, asked if Light wanted to come work for **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**., I think that was the name. Yeah, then she asked if she could and I said 'Sure, why not?' She might be at the **S.A.O.N. **HQ in the Deep Catacombs."  
"**S.A.O.N.**?What's that? And where in the Deep Catacombs is the HQ?" asked Mick quickly, in hopes that he could finally find Light.  
"I'm not supposed to say what **S.A.O.N. **is, and sorry, I don't know where it is either. I bet that the only ones who know where it is works there. You'd just have to look for it. Sorry 'bout that, but I hope it helps."  
"Yeah, thanks, it should help. I'll let you know if I find her. Have a good day Wolf." Says Mick as he headed toward the Deep Catacombs to look for this **S.A.O.N. **and hopefully Light.


	4. Part 3

Divided Family part 3: The chase is on!

By Wolf the jedi (AKA Wolfielupus)

(The Deep Catacombs)

Mick began his search for **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. HQ in the deep catacombs. The catacombs could be a maze of twists and turns, seemingly unending. It was formed into the cliffs near Neopia Central by constant wind and water running through them, forming caves and tunnels that were mostly smooth due to erosion. There were some stalagmites and stalactites that hung from the ceiling and rose from the floor. Most of the stalagmites and stalatites were worn away due to time and pets messing with them. There were many different levels of tunnels and caves in the Catacombs, while most pets and shops were in the upper levels of the caves, that weren't so confusing or twisted. Not many pets would go looking farther into the caves, but that was were Mick found himself looking, as he couldn't imagine a secret crime fighting Headquarters in a much used area. But he still couldn't find its location.

_I've looked every where, it's just not here!_ Thought Mick as he continued to walk in the deep Catacombs. _I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go, I don't know what to say, I am utterly helpless! I can't even find my best friend! If she still wants to be my friend,_ Mick ended his thoughts on a sobering note.

Mick looked into yet another tunnel and decided to randomly shout out, "Lighting! Are you there?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for saying those things to you! Please come out!"  
"So, you're sorry for saying those things, are ya?" Replied a deep voice that echoed through the catacombs.  
"Alright, you got one more chance to say the right things. If you mess it up again, I nor anyone else will be able to help you. You'd just have to do it on your own, if she is still willing talk to you. Follow the Wadjet, he will show you the way to her," continued the voice.  
"What Wadjet? Where, I don't see- oh..." Mick started to say but stopped once he saw the Wadjet that had appeared out of nowhere. It just stood there and looked at Mick, and Mick stared back at the petpet.

Then the Wadjet turned and started to slither into the catacombs._ So, I follow you, eh? If I get to talk with Light, then its fine with me,_ thought Mick to himself as he followed the little petpet. They went through tunnel after tunnel, heading deeper in to the Catacombs. It seemed like it would never end, when at last, they came to a door that looked like a part of the wall. The door blended almost perfectly with it, except for the door handle that looked like it came jutted from the wall. The Wadjet knocked on the door with it's tail and the door opened for them to go in.

They went through a back door, which lead straight into Dogboy's workroom. As Mick looked around the room, he noticed shelves of items that were combined and some that were still works in progress. Then he noticed the doglefox sitting on his little chair in front of his desk, where item parts were scattered across the table top. The doglefox turned from his work to look at Mick with disapproval in his eyes. The wadjet lead Mick to the desk and the doglefox, then proceeded to leave the item room from the front way.

"Hi... Um, is my friend still here? Or did she leave already?" asked Mick in a small voice.  
"Why do you want to see her? From what I and the others saw, she is upset. Though she won't show it. Wants to give a good impression. She won't speak to anyone and she is determined to take care of herself. So if you said something to her that made her upset, you'd better make it right again or else!" Scolded the Doglefox.  
"I know... and I'm sorry... I just ... I wanted her to see reason and not go on that foolish mission." Finished Mick, as he stared hard at his paws, hoping they would take him away from this place and his troubles. _But that would mean not talking to Light, so I'm just going to have to say sorry._  
"Yes, you should be sorry! If you had said something like that, no wonder she's depressed! You of all people should know how she has been trying to get a mission. Plus not only should you know that, but you also trained with her, from what she's told us before. You should know by now what she's like!" Stated the Doglefox, with anger plain on his face. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Yes, yes, I know...I mean, it must be good that she finally has a mission and all... I never thought of it like that..." Mick mumbled on to say. After a moment of silence, Mick yells, "LIGHTING! I AM SO SORRY!"  
"Yes, yes, that's really nice when it's all said and done. And _I'm_ even surprised that she finally has a mission-Whoa! Since when did you know about- Where did you learn- What mission? Err, I don't know about any mission..." Dogboy stumbles on to say, while he tried to deny the whole 'mission' thing.  
"It's OK, Dogboy. I told Mick and my friends that I had a mission. It's good to know that you're sorry. But I'm still going to prove to you and the Chief and everyone else who doesn't believe me that I can take care of myself." Said Light as she stepped out from behind a row of battle items.

As she finished talking Mick caught her up in a big hug as he exclaimed, "Light! I am so sorry for how I acted before! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Oh Mick, of course I'll forgive you, but first I must prove to you and everyone else that I can do this. I've got to go. My stuff is packed and ready. I must go, for the good of everyone." Light said as she picked up a big duffel bag filled with things she might need on her mission.

She hugged Mick and Dogboy, and Robot since he had just arrived to watch her go. Light gave one last wave as she headed out the back door, and into the world on her mission. Mick and the two petpets just stood there watching as she heads into the distance. "Good luck and come home safely." Mick called to her softly as he sighed, knowing that she would probably get into some trouble, because it was her nature. "Right, what now?" Mick asked the two petpets as he turned to them, waiting for their answer.  
"I suggest that you leave soon. It will get a bit hectic around here, with Light going and all." Said Dogboy to Mick as he turned toward Mick to answer him.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mick as he looked from one petpet to the other.  
"You see, its a bit of a story to explain, if you want to know why." Replied Robot as he, Dogboy, and Mick headed for the front entrance door.  
"Well... I'd like to hear it... but because I can be such a jerk, I won't press it." Mick said more to himself than to any one else.  
"Because you are very humble, I'll tell you," Robot said to Mick's apparent joy as Dogboy just grunted in reply to Mick's statement. "You see, all of us petpets are friends of Light. Not that she knows each and every one of us, she's just polite and says hi, even if she doesn't know all of us. However, she does knows most of us because she hasn't had missions." Robot starts to explain.  
"Not that we hold it against her, she just spends her time doing the paper work and doing little jobs, like catching some little thief or some such. Because she doesn't get missions, she often talks and plays with us, since we have to work here all the time. She can go home and get out every now and then. We don't often get to go out and she is sad for us, even if we're not. We like to work here, we even like it better because she plays with us." Robo went on to say in a way to explain the petpets' feelings for the lupe.  
"We are happy when she is and we're sad when she is. She's grown on us and we on her. Even the ones that don't like many other Pets like her. And so even though she is on a dangerous mission, we're happy for her. To finally prove to others and herself that she can do it... it brings a smile to my face even now." Dogboy finished with, indeed, a smile on his face as he thought of how happy Light was to get a mission.  
"Wow, I never thought of that. She doesn't even show any disappointment for not getting a mission before. Well, I'd like to join in the celebration of her getting a mission. If its OK, that is..." Mick asked looking at the Doglefox and the GX-4 Oscillabot.  
"If the others don't mind, I don't," Robot replied with a smile while he looked at Dogboy for confirmation.  
"Yeah, might as well. Just don't go trying nothing, got it?" Dogboy said as they walked deeper into the HQ.  
"Of course not." Mick replied in all seriousness as he smiled at the old Doglefox.

(some time later, in Neopia)

_Why must all the bad guys come out RIGHT NOW??_ Light thought to herself as she was thanked yet again for stopping another robbery. The robbers had tried to rob the chocolate factory, and had used water guns as weapons. _The silliest crime I ever did see_ Light thought as she began to walk again. Ever since she left HQ, she had stopped robbery after robbery that day, and if it wasn't a robbery, it was a kidnapping, or a hold up or something else altogether. Light sighed at the mere thought. _If only it didn't take up so much time_, she thought to herself as she continued on the path that would take her out of the city.

That's when she heard someone shout, and another growl something back. She looked down a side-alley. It was a dead end alley, with a few piles of trash along the walls. In the middle of the alley were three pets, a Halloween Buzz and a Pirate Kyrii, bullying an Island Nimmo. It looked like the Nimmo was the one who had shouted a question, and the Pirate Kyrii had responded with a nasty reply.

Light started down the ally, wondering what was going on. As she got closer, she heard more of what was happening.

"You gonna give us your Neopoints, or do we have to take them?" The Buzz growled to the Nimmo.  
"Why should I give you my hard earned Neopoints? I could always stop you. Come on, show me what you got!" The Nimmo said with a passion. He raised his hands in front of him, like he was going to fight them both. The Buzz and Kyrii just laughed at him while they stepped up to start the fight.

Light quickened her pace, and she ran right into the duo headfirst, knocking them down. As they lay there, dazed, Light turned to the Nimmo. "Are you alright? They didn't get ya, did they?" Light asked once she faced the Nimmo.

The Nimmo looked a bit shocked at her sudden appearance. But he hid it quickly, and responded with a semi-even voice. "Yeah, yeah, they didn't get to me yet. Though I could have taken them, if you hadn't just showed up, and all." He said looking down at the stirring troublesome duo.  
"Oh, yeah, them. I'll take care of those two, you just go and get the Defenders of Neopia." Light said as she started to walk back to the now standing duo.  
"Right!" The Nimmo said as he dashed off to get the Defenders of Neopia. By the time they got there though, Light had finished the job and the two Neopets were tied up and gagged.  
"We'll take it from here." Said Judge Hog, as he and two other Defenders grabbed the two pets and took them away.  
"Now, where did that Lupe go?" The Island Nimmo said to himself as he puzzled about Light and her disappearance.

"Now, if I take this short-cut, then pass there, and head that way, I should get out of Neopia Central in no time." Light said to herself as she examined a map, trying to find a quicker route out of Neopia Central than the one she was using. She was sitting on the sidewalk, in front of the Smoothie Shop.  
"I believe the quickest route out of Neopia Central is to not get so distracted by the crimes going on around you." The Island Nimmo from before said as he stepped up to Light. "I followed you, even after you gave me the slip. Of course, I had to find you again, but it was easy. I just had to look for trouble and there you were, stopping it. So why do you need to get out of Neopia Central?" The Nimmo continued, as he sat next to Light.  
"I've got to be somewhere, and soon too. And I can't help getting distracted, I have to help pets when they are in trouble." Light said as she looked at the Nimmo, not very surprised that he followed her. She would have done the same thing. And besides, she knew that she was being followed, she just didn't have the time to lose him. "Besides, its none of your business what I do or where I go."  
"Normally I would agree with you. However, I saw your talisman and was wondering, how are you connected to **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**.?" The Nimmo asked straight out. "By the way, my name is WereLeo. But you can call me Leo."  
"Warrior of Lighting, Light for short. And I have to- Wait a moment! I- I don't have time for this, I need to get going." Light stammered. She stood up to leave, but couldn't really go, because it would be rude to leave while someone was talking to you. It was the way Wolf had brought her and her sister up.  
"Hold up, hold up! Look, I know all about **S.A.O.N. a**nd I can tell that you know as well, so I'm coming with you. I need something to do. Besides, I haven't seen a talisman like that in a long, long time." Leo said as he too stood up to go.  
"You sure? You have no idea what I'm going to do." Light said as she started to lead the way, out of Neopia Central.  
"Maybe I don't, but you can tell me on the way there. It would be much easier. Besides, I can keep you from being distracted along the way." Leo said as he followed her.  
"Alright, if you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you." Light said as she started to explain her mission, while Leo kept her from being too distracted. Together, they left Neopia Central and headed for Tyrannia, where they would wait for Chaos and stop her evil deeds.

"The agent is on her way, Boss. She is being accompanied by an Island Nimmo." Said a Shadow Kyrii into a dark speaking orb.  
"Good. Fallow them, while I send the ninjas. Be sure to take care of both of them." Replied an evil voice at the other end.

(Tyrannian Plateau)

Light and Leo had finally gotten to Tyrannian Plateau when it started to get dark. The rocky layout was nearly barren, since most of the pets that lived there were either at home or heading home. Light and Leo found a ledge that stood above the giant omelette, to put a stakeout there. From that view point, they could see the entire plateau easily. They watched the main entrance, the concert hall, the town hall, even the lair to the beast. From there, they watched for Chaos of the Night.

"You sure that Chaos of the Night will come?" Leo asks in a tired way, for they had been hiding out for three hours, waiting for Chaos of the Night to show so they could stop her. Once they got set up they started the stakeout, but nothing had happened yet. Nothing what so ever.  
"Light? What do you think?" Leo asked when he got no reply to his first question.  
"Light? Light, you there?"Leo asked again as he noticed that his new friend was nowhere to be seen.  
He started to get up to look around, but then he was knocked down.  
"Tie him up. And make sure, it is tight. It seems, that he is less of a fighter than his friend." One of the three Shadow Ninja Techos said to the other two, while the others did as he commanded.

While Light and Leo watched the ground in front of them, they didn't watch behind them. So the ninja techos had came unnoticed. They attacked while Light and Leo were watching for Chaos, and Light was the first to succumb. She had tried to fight, but she couldn't keep up with the ninjas' speed and tricks. While two of the three ninjas tied up Light, the third had came up behind Leo, and since Leo wasn't much of a fighter, he was easily brought down. They then brought their tied up and unconscious victims to the ground level, so that the ninjas could be easily reached by allies.

"I have them, Master. They are on their way as we speak. They were not a problem. Have no fear, Master, for they cannot be of any trouble now." Said the chief Shadow Techo Ninja into a dark speaking orb.

His master replied from the dark orb.  
"Good. Very good indeed. Send them to me and you may take the rest of the night off. The Grarrl will take them off your hands."  
"As you wish, my Master." The Techo ninja said as he pocketed the dark orb. He turned to the other ninjas and said to them, "Come my brothers, the night belongs to us!"

And with that the trio of ninjas disappeared into the night as a Grarrl came and hitched a cart to a pair of Moehogs, while he put Light and Leo in it. He sat up front as he lead the Moehogs to Chaos at her headquarters. He rode away in the night, and no one noticed nor cared.


	5. Part 4

Divided Family part 4: Watch out Chaos, helps on the way!

by Wolf The Jedi. (AKA Wolfie-lupus)

Light woke up blindfolded, and tied up. She couldn't remember what happened at first, then it came back to her in a rush. Light and Leo were in the back of a cart, being taken to Ice Mountain, though they didn't know it at the time. The cart had spikes in the wheels that allowed a better grip on the icy path, so that it wouldn't slip or fall. The Grarrl was cold, which put it in a foul mood, and so he didn't care about any bumps or rough spots that made travel in the back of the cart uncomfortable. So Light woke to the cold and sat shivering, trying to think of where they could be that would be so cold.

After a rather big bump, Leo woke up. He had hit his head on the side of the cart.  
"Ow! Whats going on? Light? Light, where are you?" Leo asked as he gaze around hopelessly, shivering a little from the cold.  
"I think we've been captured by the enemy. We're probably heading for their hideout as we speak..." Light replied, trying to calm the Nimmo and failing to.  
"Isn't there something you can do? Don't you have some items for this situation??" Asked Leo in a slight panic.  
"Well, I do have this little thing. I think its something you use when you're in big trouble..." Light said with uncertainty. She pulled out a little black box with a single button on top from behind her ear. Light had a hidden compartment hidden behind her right ear, the perfect hiding place.  
"I think that this would count! Don't you know what it does!?" Asked Leo, slightly taken back at the thought that she may not know what to do with it.  
"Ummmm... I never read the manual for items, because I've never needed to before... I'll just press it and see what happens." Light said as she pressed the button on top. It started to beep-BEEEEPPP!! Beeeeppp! Beeeppp! Beep! Beep. beep...

All of the sudden, the beeping stops and it opens to reveal a folded piece of paper. Light could feel it in her paws as she sighed with frustration. She knew that the note could not help them and that Leo would not like the fact that it was just a note. A note that neither of them could read, since they were blindfolded.

"Well, what is it?" Leo finally asked when Light didn't say anything.  
"You're not going to like this, but, the little box thing? It doesn't do us any good. There's a note in it and as you should know by now, we are both blindfolded." Light explained grimly as Leo banged his head on the side in frustration with the situation.  
"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled the Grarrl in anger at Leo for making noise.  
"We're doomed..." Leo said quietly so the Grarrl wouldn't hear as they continued on their journey.

(Back at H.Q.)

In the main control room, below the center stage where the Chief sat, was a main control desk, which was usually worked by a retired agent. But there wasn't any agents left at all (aside from Light) so Robot was in charge of taking care of it. Today Robot was alone at the desk, for the Chief was out doing what she could with the common criminals while Light was on her special mission.

On the desk was a panel that could do many different things. It had magical glass windows that showed the tunnels and hallways of the HQ, another gift from the faeries, it had a special orb that could send messages to any and all parts of the HQ as needed and there was a part of the panel that only came on when something had happened to an agent.  
The agent must first set off a little box, which would give instructions as to how to work the little box. Having done that, a light would go off on the panel, signaling to the pet or petpet in charge that had something happened to the agent. The pet or petpet would then get help for the agent and do his best to track him or her down and get a rescue team there to help. But this part of the panel hadn't gone off since the second to last agent went missing. The last agent that had yet to go missing was Light.

So when the little light went off, signaling to Robot that something had happened to Light, he got a very bad feeling about it. "This can't be good," Robot said as he checked it out.

"This can't be good at all." Robot began to do a complex series of bottons and switches to locate the problem. "This definitely isn't good." Robot scanned the enter panel, but came to the same conclusion, something happened to Light. However, she either could not or did not know how to work the little box, therefor he couldn't pinpoint her exact location.  
"Excuse me! May I have every petpet's attention?!" Robot said into the multicolored orb on the desk. This orb allowed a Pet or a petpet to talk to everyone at once, which was very useful to make announcements with. "We have a slight problem and I need every petpet we can spare to search for a certain Pet. His name is Mick Bond, also known as Mick. I need him here at the main control room ASAP."

Every petpet rushed to find Mick first, because sometimes to show his thanks for doing whatever it was Robot asked them to do, they'd get a favor. _Who knew what he might give this time?_ They thought to themselves as they went to work finding Mick...

(back at the Coffee Shop)

"I would like a Strong Berry Java, please." Ordered Mick as he sat in front of the counter in the Coffee Shop.  
"That'll be 445 Neopoints," says the Shopkeeper.  
"There you are," the Shopkeeper said as Mick paid for and took the Java.

The door opened to show a little Noil looking around for someone. "Excuse me, sir? Sir, are you Mick Bond, friend of Warrior of Lighting?" Asked the little, but very cute, Noil to Mick as he walked up to the front counter and to Mick.  
"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you, little Noil?" Mick asked after a moment of surprise.  
"Oh good! I found you first, if you don't know already!" Said the Noil with relief on his face. "Come on, we don't have all day to get back to H.Q." The Noil said as he pulled Mick after him. The Noil and Mick left the shop and headed down the street, heading deeper into the catacombs.  
"Hang on! What do you mean by 'I found you first'? And where are we going, and why in a rush?" Mick asked as he is pulled by the Noil down the few streets with shops in the deep catacombs. Whenever the little noil saw another petpet, he would exclaim, "I found him first!" and then he would pull Mick along as they ran deeper into the caverns.

They headed down serial levels of the caverns before Mick realized where they might be headed for, though he still didn't know why they were heading for **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. HQ.

The little Noil walked up to a door which seemed familiar to Mick. Instead of knocking, the Noil just walked in, knowing that no one was there to answer the door since he had seen the petpet in charge of answering the door looking for Mick.

Every petpet was out in Neopia looking for Mick, seeing how they had nothing else to do._ Every one is looking for this Lupe and I'm the one who found him!_ The Noil thought to himself. _I get to play with the new items that they're making!_ Mick looked at the Noil with suspicion, as the little petpet jumped for joy at the thought of playing with new items, though Mick didn't know that.

"Why have we come here? Has Light returned?" Mick asked the Noil as they went through the tunnels to the control room.  
"No, the Lupe-Lady did not come back yet. Robot wants to see you. And he asked everyone to look for you and I found you first! So I get to play with the new items!" Explained the Noil in an odd manner.

_This day just gets more and more confusing,_ Mick thought to himself as he followed the petpet._ I wonder what Robot wants me for?_

By the time that they made it to the control room, Mick was tired and out of breath. The Noil, however, did not seem the least bit tired.

"Ah, I should have guessed that you'd find him, Lion." Robot said with a small sigh as the noil entered. "Very well, you may go and play with some of the new items."

Lion ran off to the new items with a yell of joy as Mick looked on.

"Right, down to business. Mick, I asked for you to come here because I think that Light is in trouble and may-" Robot starts to say, but Mick cuts him off.  
"WHAT!? I just KNEW that something would happen to her! I should have tried to stop her! What are we going to DO? Why aren't we doing it!?" Mick rambled on as he started to pace up and down.  
"Mick, would you calm down? Mick. Mick! Listen to me and we could help her! Mick!" Robot tried to get Mick to calm down, with no success.

After watching Mick go on without stopping, Robot took a blaster out of his desk that he was sitting at. _Its a prototype, and it has yet to be tested, but it should work,_ Robot thought to himself as he armed and fired the blaster at Mick. A net shot from the blaster, it's netting nearly impossible to cut. It captured Mick in one shot and he fell to the floor wrapped up tighter than a present, a gag for his mouth included.

Mick struggles for a little while, but in the end he gives up. Robot stood over him and looked down at him. "Now listen and listen good. I think that Light is in trouble, but not big trouble, hopefully. Or at least not yet anyway. I asked for you because I plan to send you after her. The reason I know that she is in trouble is because an emergency package was opened. It contains a message on how to use the package and helpful tips. But if she is in really big trouble, she won't be able to get to it."

Mick's eyes widened at the thought of Light in big trouble. Robot also stopped to think about that prospect. "Now listen up Mick, I think that you should go find her and help her. However, I don't have that many things to help you, so I'm sending you to where H.Q. gets it's items. OK?" Robot says as he untied Mick. Mick nodded in silent determination, as he accepted the coordinates. He then walked with a purpose to the location on the map of Neopia, and it didn't matter that he wasn't even a real agent. What mattered was that he was on his way to help Light.

"Robot, why couldn't we give him the items he might need from here?" Asked Lion the Noil to Robot with a slight frown on his normally happy face as he came back with an interesting new item **S.A.O.N. **.was testing.The item looked a lot like a fire faeire pen, but slightly too big to be one.  
"Because Lion, if I did, the Chief wouldn't like it. You see, he's not a real agent. So he can't have items from here, even for a rescue mission. That's why." Robot replied with a thoughtful look.

(The Lost Desert)

_Why does it have to be in the Lost Desert? I hate sand!_ Mick thinks to himself as he got off the boat that took him to the Lost Desert from Neopia Central. He had just taken a five hour trip on a small cruise ship. The ship was small, having only two decks, one lower and one topside. It was full with many neopets and their owners heading for the Lost Desert, but it wasn't overly crowded. The trip wasn't too bad, it was fair weather and nothing interesting happened to them, though Mick didn't like the destination._ It's for Light, so get it together Mick!_ he thought to himself as he stepped onto the dock.

Mick stepped into the crowd heading for the smaller ships that would transport the tourists and others down river, so that they wouldn't have to travel through the desert to reach the city of Sakhmet. Mick stepped onto a single deck ship, that was more of a raft than anything, along with many other pets and their owners. It was a little crowded now, since it was a much smaller vessel, but still was fine. The river was full and gave smooth journies to those who rode on its waves to their destinations.

_Good thing there's lots of water around, because it would be really hard to live here without it._ Mick thought as he and many other pets and owners stepped off the little boat and walked into the city. Mick stared as he went through the giant gates, and saw many guards patrolling the wall. He followed the crowd as they led him to the Market, where many vendors tried to sell their wares to the shoppers. In the background, Mick could just barely see the palace, where the royalty stayed. He stood in the middle of the street, dazed by the unfimilar land and its many different types of pets and owners.

Mick finally woke up from his trance when a Desert Grarrl bumped into Mick as he walked by. "Hey watch it!" The Grarrl snarled as he continued to walk in order to reach a stall with food before someone else took the Ptolymelon that had caught his eye. Mick shook himself in order to get a hold on his amazement. _Get it together Micky old pal, you have to think through this!_ Mick thought as he looked around the market, this time to find ideas of what he would need before he went to travel through the desert to find the source of **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**.'s supplies.

Mick began looking for supplies to survive the desert with. He finally found food and water at a street vendor and he haggled the price, since he didn't have that much to spend. Mick then searched for a guide to take him to his destination. He knew that it was very foolish to go into the desert without a guide if you didn't know your way around.

Mick looked around, and asked many pets about guides. He found many guides who were at first very willing to take him into the desert, but as soon as he showed them his destination, they were busy or they said that they couldn't take him. Mick was started to get suspicous about it, but he couldn't prove anything, so he continued to look for a willing guide.

After some time with no luck at finding at pet willing to take him, Mick happened upon a Desert Wocky. He walked up to hear the Wocky giving directions to a family of Lennies, while they were at the front gates to the city. As soon as the Wocky was done talking to the Lennies, Mick came up to him and asked, "Are you a guide? Because I need one to take me to a certain place. And I need to get there soon."  
"Everyone always needs to go somewhere, or else they go nowhere. Ha ha ha!" The Wocky laughed at his own lame joke. "The name's Fluf902! Nice to meet ya! Right, well, if you are looking for a guide, you came to the right Wocky!"

Mick jerked his head back in shock. He wasn't expecting any thing like that. _Oh well, I need a guide and here's one willing to take me._

"Well...yes, I need a guide. I have to get here." With that Mick showed the Wocky his map of the desert. The Wocky's eyes widened for a moment, then in a flash his face went back to the same oddly happy smile again.  
"Right-t-O! Lets go, go, GO!" And with that Fluf grabbed Mick and raced off into the desert, not even caring if they had the right supplies or not.

After three hours in the desert heat, Mick called for another stop. His fur was thick and not meant for the heat. They were in the middle of nowhere, it seemed to Mick, with the Pyramides far in the horizon. They had traveled for most of the morning and it was now the afternoon, when the heat was at its worst. Mick and Fluf902 had traveled around the desert, and they often pasted the same places more than twice now.

"Where are we going? I think that we've been here before. Are we lost?" Asked Mick as he panted heavily.  
"Lost? No, we're not lost. Its just that it takes awhile to get where you're going." Fluf replied as he too sat, though he didn't seem to need a rest.  
"GRRR! We need to get there soon! I can't just wonder around! Look, if you can't get me to my destination quickly, I'll go alone if I have to!" Mick growled after a minute's rest, for he couldn't just sit there while Light was in trouble.  
"Tell me friend, why do you need to get there any way? What's so important?" Asked the Wocky in a causal tone after a moment.  
"MY BEST FIREND IS IN TROUBLE!!" Mick finally exploded with anger, fear for his friend and frustration of a day wasted.  
"I need to find the pet who stocks **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. so I can get items to save my friend with! Because she is in trouble, just as I thought she would be and now I have to travel in this waste land in the middle of nowhere!!"

After Mick's outburst, Fluf just sat there staring at him.

"So that's why you've been trying to find... Well! If that's the case, come this way." And with that Fluf goes to a rock that Mick could have sworn they passed more than once, and pushed it to the side to show a hidden door.  
"Wha- But- I... Where'd that come...? How do you...?" Mick tried and failed to ask as he was shocked into speechlessness.  
"I am the pet you where looking for. Had you asked a different pet to guide you, and had you shown him or her your map, they would not have taken you. This is the door leading to my place, and yes, I was taking you in circles. But until I was sure of you, I couldn't risk showing you my place. Since you need my help to save a friend and you seem to know about **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**., I think I can trust you now." Fluf explained with a sly look on his face for having tricked Mick at first, and because of the shocked look on Mick's face.  
"...OK, fine, whatever, so long as you're going to help me. I need battle items and things. If you have them that is..." Mick said as he got over being tricked and the shock of finding out who Fluf was.  
"Of course I have things you could use! Am I or am I not the one who stocks **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**.? Come into my humble home and take a look around!" Fluf said with a mock bow as he led Mick into his home underground, where his stock of items awaited their next owner.

Mick smiles to himself as he thought, _Don't you worry Light, Mick's on the way!_


	6. Part 5

Divided Family part 5: Face to face with Chaos!

By Wolf the jedi (AKA Wolfie-lupus)

"All right you two, let's go and see the Boss. She'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Snarled a tough Grarrl as he pulled Light and Leo out of the back of the cart. The long cart ride was over, and the Grarrl wanted to get rid of Light and Leo so he could get warmed up.

The Grarrl began to drag his two prisoners along the ground, not caring that it was bumpy, sharp and cold. They went through icy tunnels, carved out of one of the many mountains in the Terror Mountain region. While the tunnels weren't carved out cleanly, it was big and wide enough for an assortment of stolen goods to pass through. There were lights that hung from the ceiling, swinging slightly as many pets passed beneith them. Both Light and Leo were still shivering, since it was cold in the tunnels, even though there were heaters placed every few miles to take the bite off the cold to the thieves that lived or stayed there.

"Light? Where are you? Where are we? Whats going on here?" Leo asked randomly as he's dragged along with Light across the cold icy floor to see the 'Boss'.  
"I'm here, but I don't know where we are. Nor do I know what's going on." Light replied calmly. They were still blindfolded as they continued being dragged though the tunnels.  
"Hey you! Yeah you, the big Grarrl that's taking us to your 'Boss'." Leo yelled to the Grarrl. The Grarrl grunted in response to this, since he didn't usually talk to the prisoners. "Who is your Boss? Is he some master mind of thieves? Rouge gone extremely bad? Who is it?" asked Leo trying to get the silent Grarrl to say anything. After what felt like an hour, but was really just a few minutes, the Grarrl made a remark.  
"You are going to see the Boss' adviser and right hand Pet. And seeing how you won't be living much longer, I don't see any problem with telling you that the Boss is the infamous Chaos of the Night." The Grarrl explained with a nasty grin that Light and Leo couldn't see because they were blindfolded.  
"The Chaos of the Night? Really? Do you think I could get a picture? What is she like?" Leo rambled on and on about Chaos, while Light thought about meeting her foe face to face.

_Finally, I get to meet the top trouble maker, whoopee._ Thought Light as they continued the long drag to the Headquarters of Chaos of the Night.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they came to a stop in a low ceiling room. It was a small cavern at one point, but the walls and ceiling had been rounded off, so that no icicles posed a threat to those in the room. Across from where Light and Leo were dragged through the tunnel was a large opening that served as a window, showing a huge cavern just beyond the wall. There wasn't much furniture in the room, only a table in the center of the cavern, with chairs around it, and some small lights on the ceiling. There was another tunnel leading off to the right, which led to another small cave room. Not that Light or Leo could see anything, because they were still blindfolded.

A white Kougra got up from the table and walked over to Light and Leo. His silky voice greeted them with a nasty sounding laugh. "Good evening, my young and foolish guests. How was you're journey here? Comfy, I hope?" said the Kougra in a snide way.  
"Oh yeah, sure, it was wonderful. We even had a nice little walk with this lovely Grarrl, by the sound of him." Replied Leo with sarcasm.  
"Did you now? That's nice. Now. To business. Who are the two of you and who sent you?" Asked the Kougra in a cold manner, not even caring about Leo's reply.  
"I am... the Lightning Warrior!... Yeah, and this is my partner... The Were-Nimmo! Yeah, that's it. **S.A.O.N.** sent us to stop you and your boss." Said Light with pride and false courage.  
"Did they really? How nice... Now you two just sit tight and wait for me and my answer as to what will happen to you and your friend, 'The Lightning Warrior'." the Kougra said with a laugh and headed down the second hallway, which lead to another small room at the end, where Chaos of Night was waiting.

Our heroes heard a door open and close with a snap, from down the second hallway. The White Kougra walked up to the Grarrl guard and whispered to him. The Grarrl grunted and the Kougra walked over to LIght and Leo with a snarl. "Our little friend here will be taken and dealt with. And your name was 'The Were-Nimmo', was it? Well, you just wait until your future is decided."

This time, instead of being dragged, Light is picked up and taken down the second hallway to the room at the end, which proved to be sound proof. It had only one door and an overhead light in it, with blank, white walls and one chair, to reduce sound from the room. Light was placed onto the only chair in the room and was left there to try and think of a way out of this mess.  
"Leave us, she cannot harm me." Commanded a new voice, one that sounded familiar to Light.  
"Who's there? You'll get nothing from me. You might as well destroy me now." Light said to the new voice with determination. Light heard someone come close to her and she could feel the blindfold being taken off. Light blinked rapidly to clear her eyes and to adjust to the bright light. Then she blinked, not to clear her eyes, but to make sure she wasn't imagining things.  
"Cam?" Light whispered more to herself than to the yellow Wocky in front of her. "It can't be, where is Chaos of the Night? I thought that she would come to speak with me... How did they catch you?" Light continued in a whisper, not listening to her common sense, which was telling her something she didn't want to believe.  
"Light, what are you doing here? You can't be this new agent **S.A.O.N.** has. You just can't be... Well, it's too bad. I guess that you and me are now enemies. Because, you see, I'm Chaos of the Night. Sorry sis, but I am. I didn't think it would come to this, but hey, it's too late for that now." Cam said with a bitter note in her voice.  
"What!? No, I don't believe you! It can't be! Please Cam, tell me its not true!" Light cried out, on the verge of tears.  
"Well it is true and you'll just have to get use to it. Oh and call me Chaos of the Night when in the present of my minions, OK?" Cam asked Light, like she didn't care about the fact that her being Chaos of the Night is saddening to her sister. Light only moaned in response to that. She just couldn't believe it, her own sister!  
"I'm sorry Light, I really didn't think that you'd be the new agent **S.A.O.N.** would send. It's not like I wanted to kill you! Heck, because you're my sister and because you are cool and well, my sister, I'll let you escape somehow. But not you're partner, Loe or Leo or whatever it was." Carmen said as she tried to calm her now hysterical sister from ranting on and on about Good and Evil.

Carmen gave the signal to a pet outside the door and Light was taken back to where Leo was being held.

"Are you OK, Light?" Leo asked in concern for his new friend, because Light was silently crying. Leo had his blindfold taken off as well while Light was in the room.  
"Yes, it's just... nothing, nothing at all. I'm so sorry Leo." Light said as she tried to control herself. Then at that moment, she noticed that her binds were loose. A plan was forming in her mind as Chaos (Cam really) commanded the guards, "Show them my kingdom here, for it will be the last thing they ever will see again!"

At once, her order was obeyed. The next thing Light and Leo knew, the gaurds moved them to the far wall that had the only window in it, and they looked out to the vast caverns beyond.

The caverns formed large caves, with a big hole in the center. The caves and tunnels ran along the sides of the hole, but they weren't even enough to call them different levels. Some of the caves and tunnels had large windows facing the giant center, while others didn't have a wall facing that way at all, merely opening the rooms or tunnels to the large empty center. Since there weren't any shades or window blinds, Light and Leo could see that most of the caves and rooms had a special purpose, some were being used to hold meetings with different criminals, some were used for interrogation, and some were used to sell and trade stolen goods. The lower levels had more offices and rooms for important villains, and different thief clans. It was almost like a Buzz-hive for thieves.

Even the guards took a look at the hideout while holding their prisoners in place. Light took the time when the guards were distracted to untie the ropes that held Leo and herself, before anyone looked back at them.

"So _Chaos_, this is where you stay most of the time. I see why you'd like it here, there is just one problem... ITS EVIL! Evil right down to the core!" Light said as she and Leo were placed back into the center of the room.  
"Oh, I know! Isn't just great?! Nice and evil." Chaos of the Night responded to what Light said with an evil chuckle. "Well, seeing as how I couldn't let the other agents go, I'm going to have to destroy you too." Chaos said with a evil smile. "Take them to the Room and then wait for me." Commanded Chaos as she walked ahead down the first tunnel.

Light and Leo were taken down the first tunnel they entered the room with. Then the guards took a sudden turn and began to ascend to the upper levels of the caverns, where more public caves were. Light and Leo were carried passed many caves with thieves doing business in, and finally were brought to the second to last level of caves before reaching the surface, where they were placed into a room that was filled with items of torture in it. Then the two were forced onto torture tables in the middle of the room, where they were strapped down. Chaos of Night walked up to them as her henchpets backed away once they were done tying down the prisoners. Chaos tested the straps, pulling on them to make sure they couldn't get free.

"Any last requests?" Chaos asked with fake thoughtfulness.

Light thought fast, because she had to change her plan, due to the fact that they were now strapped down onto tables. She tested the tightness of the straps, hoping to be lucky and for them to be loose. Her luck was in, for the straps nearly gave way right then and there. Light was so surprised at this oversight, and so Chaos of Night had to repeat her question. By then Light had her senses back, and just glared at Chaos. As Chaos turned her back in order to tell her henchpets to begin prepare for their destruction, Light turned to Leo and whispered her new plan into his ear. Leo's eyes went wide as he listened to the new plan, and had some trouble hiding his shock and hope at escape even when Chaos turned back around to ask once more, if they had any last requests.

"Yeah," began Leo, "I have a request. Say... Cheese!" And with that Light and Leo tore free of their straps that held them to the table and Leo summoned his portable camera magically. While the guards were shocked to see both the prisoners broke free, Leo took a picture of Chaos of Night with his magic camera, witch blinded Chaos momentarily, allowing Light and Leo to run for the only exit out of that room. They then began to ascend higher, trying to get out of the villain infested caverns.

"After them!" Shouted Chaos as she and her henchpets started to case them.

Light and Leo ran down tunnels after tunnels. They managed to make it to the last level of caverns when they heard Chaos shout "Hurry, after them, quick!" They two escapees looked back and saw that Chaos and her henchpets close behind them. The two escaped pets ran into a cave, where they could see the outside from the door across the room. They ran forward, hoping to escape to the outside and to find help. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and most of the ceiling of the cave they just ran into came down with ice shards flying everywhere. Every one stopped and took cover from the ice that was raining down. Then they looked to see what caused the crash and there was Mick with the Neopia Defenders! The Neopian Defenders rushed in and started to round up the thieves when Mick shouted, "LIGHTING! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"Over here! We're over here, Mick!" Light yelled back in joy of seeing her best friend come to her rescue.  
"Mick? How did he know to come here? What is he doing? Oh-o! RUN! Every one RUN! Its the NDs!" Chaos yelled to her group as she headed towards the tunnel they just came from. Mick rushed over to Light and Leo as he took a good look around him and noticed Chaos, who was really Camen Sandiego.  
"Cam? What is Cam doing here Light?" Mick yelled at Light over the noise of the Neopia Defenders running around trying to catch the fleeing thieves.  
"Long story! I'll tell you on the way home. Now lets get out of here!" Light said as she, Mick and Leo left through the new ceiling tunnel that was just made by the rescuers.

They were stopped by only a few Defenders, who asked who they were and when they were told that it was the pets they were there to rescue, they asked if there was anything that Light and her two friends would need. To which Light replied that there wasn't anything she needed just then, other than a ride home. So the Neopian Defenders organized a special boat trip to be made so that Light, Mick and Leo could get home quicker. The Defenders ordered a small but cozy boat to take Light and company down to the mainland, along with the stolen loot that was recovered. The boat was small, having only two levels, one topside and one below the deck that had small rooms to sleep in. Light, Leo and Mick gathered into the largest of the small rooms so that they could discuss what had transpired.

On the way home, during the four hour boat trip, Light explained to Leo and Mick what had happened and how everything currently stood. They also looked over that was recovered from the raid on the thieves lair. Over all, the situation with Chaos/Cam was upsetting and worry-some, but they managed to recover most of what Chaos had threaten and did steal.

At the end of the story Leo remarked, "Well! It seems that you and Chaos, I mean Cam, have something you two need to talk when you both get home! Plus, on the good side, I got a picture of the most evilest Pet in Neopia! On the bad side, I doubt that you'd let me have it... So here, before I change my mind." And with that he gave his magical camera to Light.  
"Thank you Leo. And I am sorry, but I have to destroy it now..." Light said as she ripped out the film inside, destroying it instantly. "By the way, Mick, how did you get the Neopia Defenders to come?" Light asked as she handed back the now empty camera to Leo.  
"Well, first I had to track you down. That was a job and a half, had to go to the Lost Desert and find the supplier to **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. so I could get the items I would need to find you. Then once I found where they took you, I had to think of a way to get help. The only thing I thought I had was to get the Defenders. So I went and tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't believe me... I did the only thing I could. I robbed a bank and led them here..." Mick said in embarrassment.  
"You what???" Asked Light as she sharply looked at Mick, surprised at how far he went to get help.  
"Well, I only started to rob the National Neopian Bank, but I didn't take anything. I just made it seem like I did, so they would come after me. But they caught me too quickly, I wasn't able to get inside the hideout. Luckily, I was close enough that we could easily see that it was an evil hideout. So they decided to follow me, just to see if I was lying or not. It all worked out in the end, right?" Mick said as he looked away, not meeting Light or Leo's shocked eyes. They were both stunned by the great lenghts that Mick went through, just to help a friend.  
"What could I do without you Mick?" Light said as she hugged him, while Leo looked on with a smile. They continued on the trip back to Neopia Central in peace, resting while they could.

In a dark tavern in the icy land of Terror Mountain, two shadowy figures met. The tavern was mostly empty save for a few pets here and there all wearing dark cloaks that covered who they were. The two new figures walked over to a vacated table in the far corner of the room, out of ear shot of those around them.

"Did you destroy the last **S.A.O.N.** agent?" Asked a dark figure to the other as they sat at the table.  
"Well... No, I could not destroy the agent...But, but, she will not trouble us, nor wreck The Plan!" Chaos of the Night hastily explained as the first dark figure began to grow angry and rise from her chair. "I could lead the agent astray and The Plan can go unnoticed!" Chaos cried as the dark figure came towards her with anger in her eyes.  
"For your sake, you'd better hope so..." Said Masila as she stood over Chaos, who cowered on the floor, afraid of the punishment for failure. "You'd better hope so..."

..... At **S**.**A**.**O**.**N**. HQ in the caves below Neopia Central...

At the Command Center in the middle of the base, the Chief was congratulating Light, Leo, and Mick for their success at stopping Chaos, if only for now.

"Well done, you three. You stopped Chaos of the Night before she took anything else. And you managed to get some of the things she took back. Unfortunately, she got away." Said the chief to Light and her friends. "For the most part, all of you will become agents. Though you'd still be in training. You must learn as you go. And... go on, get going. I know you want to celebrate with everyone." The Chief said as she waved a hoof to Light, Leo and Mick as they turn and run into the tunnels to meet with the petpets who had planned a last minute party since not only did Light get a big mission, but she survived and returned which was saying something since all of the other agents hadn't returned ever again.

(later that night, on the way to Light's house)

Light went home with a smile that night. Mick and Leo stayed at HQ, since they lived on their own, so they didn't have a curfew to be home by. She walked in the night, breathing deeply, to enjoy a job well done. But her mood soured a little as she thought about Camen and what that might mean for her family. She passed the houses on either side of the street without notice, so deep in thought she didn't see anything but the pavement at her paws. She turned into the walkway that led to her home with out stopping, having known the way by memory. She looked up as she was about to reach the front porch but paused. There was a pet sitting on the front steps, but Light couldn't see who it was since the pet was in the shadows. Light stepped up to the pet, prepared for anything, when she saw that it was just Cam. She paused, unsure of what to do or expect. Then Cam stood up and spoke quietly so Wolf who was inside wouldn't hear.

"Look, Light, I know that you won't trust me anymore. I don't mind, I just want to say that... well... Look, how about the house being safe? Like we act as if nothing is wrong? You know, sort of like a truce? Please?" Cam asked putting a paw out to shake on it. Light stopped to think about this new development.  
"Yeah, OK, nothing goes on in the house, or when we're with Wolf. She can't know about us or anything." Light agreed and shook on it.  
"Right!" said Cam as they shook paws. Both of them turned to go in once they heard Wolf cry, "Light? Cam? Is that you guys? Its getting late, come on inside!"

And with smiles on their faces, both of them went inside to tell their owner to calm down. The two sisters went into the living room, where Wolf was sitting on a blue bean bag chair. They took seats of their own as they stayed up some more, as Light told Wolf and Cam a lie of what happened on her trip. Both pets knew that the story was a lie, but little did the two pets know that Wolf knew that the story was a lie. Now Wolf didn't know what really happened, but she did know that they meet in their travels, and that they were trying to hide it. But just because she didn't go with them doesn't mean that she was stupid.

_They'll tell me when they think it's time to,_ Wolf thought to herself. _I just hope it's not when one of them is in a lot of trouble because of this._ Wolf smiled at her two pets. They smile back not knowing what Wolf had just thought.

"Alright you two, its time for bed and no staying up this time!" Wolf semi-commanded her pets.  
"Yes, Wolf!" they both said as they went to their shared room to sleep, not knowing what the next day would be like. _At lest it will be interesting,_ thought Light as she turned off the electric lamp on her side table next to her bed and went to sleep.

And that is the story of Lightning Warrior and Chaos of the Night. They still went to work every day, and fought many battles. But once they were home, they acted like it never happened. This went on for some time, and Wolf never could get much out of either of them, no matter what she said or did. Little did she know what went on after they left the house. Even at school it showed, but Wolf never got the messages nor the letters from the teachers. Eventually Light and Cam made the school a peace ground, but only after getting in a lot of trouble. After awhile this became habit and after that, normal. Though both knew that if Wolf knew about them, she'd stop it at once. So it was their one secret that Wolf never found out. Even when she got another pet after a while, they never told her nor anyone who did not know already. And so it continued for some time...

until the Next Adventure...

Arthur's Notes: YAY! Finally done with this one! I have been working on this one story for about 6 years now, but it never was finished/accepted by the Neopian Times, so I decided to post it here on this fanfic site! Hope you guys liked it and feel free to make a review about it! (Or if you have a neopet's account, feel free to neomail me about it!) I'm still working on the next story, but I should have it done soon. (hopefully)


End file.
